Sue Ellen and Pamela Rebecca - The Queen and The Vixen
by Ginbell
Summary: Sue Ellen Ewing and Pamela Rebecca Ewing VS Rose McKay and Margaretta McKay
1. Chapter 1

Sue Ellen and Pamela Rebecca were usually out and about in Dallas on most of the weekends together Shopping and having lunch . It had been exhilarating for them getting to know each other personally they both have admired one another in Business Sue Ellen for just a few Months and Pamela for some years now . John Ross and Pamela 's marriage had brought them together as an Powerful New Found Family it was kismet . The Mother and Daughter In- Law have grown Closer in the months that followed the Wedding they were on one accord with each other about most things .Sue Ellen could see the Love, Happiness and Openness Her son and Pamela Shared with each other and she was relieved and contented about that fact. Pamela was delighted to have Sue Ellen in her life now she was an added bonus that came with Marrying the love of her life. Pamela has always Looked up to Sue Ellen in the Business world she was a elegant strong woman who knew where, when ,What and Who to go after to accomplish her goals. That was a extraordinary role model to have right out of Business school. Pamela had kept Sue Ellen as her business role model and has continue to learn from her each and everyday . Later At Neiman Marcus Sue Ellen and Pamela were lively shopping and talking to each other about the happens and goings on in Dallas while walking around they came a upon Rose McKay and her Daughter in-law Margaretta . From what Pamela could detect from the meeting was that Rose and Sue Ellen didn't get a long at all the greetings to each other was down right Icy as Hell . Rose then said to Sue Ellen cheerfully You're so lucky you don't have to worry about the governorship anymore Sue Ellen You can just lay back and focus on your AA Meetings. We heard about J.R. while the Family was on our Island we did not let that bit of news stop us from having a Best time we had in years . The rumors about you falling off the wagon that is so disheartening to hear we are Praying for you Sue Ellen . Sue Ellen could not believe this tasteless filthy heifer just came up to her . Rose was never the Smartest not by a long shot but at least Sue Ellen would think she be knowledgeable enough to her have some kind of self preservation skills.

That is very delusional of you Rose says Sue Ellen fiercely looks like to me you are the one in need of a good AA Meeting. I would Advise you to keep J.R.'s name out of your Mouth. How your husband and his assistant ? Still staying out mysteriously late at night "working " . How is your businesses Rose ? I heard you are having some deep financing trouble with one , Having a lot of expensive production problems with another plus the tax lien you have on the newer company on top of all that must be bleak .The women glare white hot daggers at each other Sue Ellen hotly says who is this to the woman standing by Rose .Hi I am Margaretta Rose's Daughter in-law . Rose looked to Sue Ellen asking severely who is that Pamela faces Rose and says I am Pamela Sue Ellen's Daughter in-law. Oh Yeah ! said Margaretta wide-eyed you are the one who was married to that sweet Chris who then thoughtlessly dumped you for that adorable Elena right ? So you then went for the obnoxious second Best in John Ross how unfortunate for you .That is a repulsive step down if you ask me explained Margaretta who Brightly Smiled and place her hand to her chest. Pamela could feel her Blood heat up Rapidly just who did this irrelevant bitch think she was talking to was she trying to act brand new today . Pamela Irritably said Were you once Margaretta Sandstone am I right on that… from school ? She nods Gleefully to Pamela . I use to defeat you all the time back in High school and College an from what I behold in front of me my streak continuous it would seem. Well I see you have Married into the McKay Family you poor soul what's the Matter doll could not Find a better one . You seem very Hung up on My Husband did John Ross turn you Down in the past Margaretta ? You are just not his type he would find you wholly unacceptable. The 4 women look Callously at each other seeing who would dare to look away 1st Rose and Margaretta are the losers in that game they back down then left the store.

#

At Lunch Sue Ellen and Pamela talked about the run in they had with Rose and Margaretta. Sue Ellen says Promptly to Pamela that Rose has always been a shady , bitter and jealous Bitch who thought she was better then Her. I don't see how on earth she would or could think that about herself says Pamela sharply from what I have seen of her Rose thinks way to highly about herself which is very unwarranted but I could see why she would hate you . I mean really Sue Ellen Look at you then look at her If I was Rose I would have some major animosity for you to . Sue Ellen Warmly takes a drink of her coffee with a smile what about that Margaretta twit who the Fuck is she . Pamela laughs then tells Sue Ellen that her and Margaretta have been trying to one up each other from day one in middle school and it just got more substantially competitive between them from there. Sue Ellen says lovingly to Pamela like that self-important nobody could ever beat you she is out of her league Pamela tenderly says thank you to Sue Ellen Margaretta has Never gotten anything over on me and if she has it was not for long. Pamela took a bite of food and had some of her drink She then ask Sue Ellen why did you think Rose Started this back up again. Rose is not dumb most of the times She knew damn well who you were to me proclaimed Sue Ellen. Yeah I am pretty sure Margaretta would have told her that before now and if not the gossip mills would have taking care of that as well Pamela declared . Ewing Energies & Barnes Global just merged they think just because J.R. is not around and Cliff is not here anymore that there is Blood in the water so to speak. That we are somehow weaker so they are going to start testing us every which way they can Sue Ellen Solemnly tells Pamela looking for a Soft spot in the Family and company .Pamela pays the bill then Steadily says That is a Grave Mistake on their part if they think it will be that easy to take us down we may look damaged to the outside world but that is fictitious . Sue Ellen merrily takes her by the arm as they walk out the restaurant along the sidewalk If Rose and Margaretta or anybody else wants a fight we will give them one says Sue Ellen.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose McKay and Margaretta McKay started to make moves around Dallas the Next Week. But Sue Ellen and Pamela was on to their Game Plan But that did not mean that Rose and Margaretta Was going to be easy to Beat . They Did not have a Way to get into The Company so they Started elsewhere 1st.

* * *

Sue Ellen and Pamela was at Her House having Tea and going over some Ewing Global Documents with John Ross.

Sue Ellen looked to her son and Pamela and said " I got a Call today about The McKay's it Seems the Whole Family is Dead set on coming after Us. I have a few Friends of Mine that are Keeping A Eye out with them for me ." Pamela Shakes her Head addressing Sue Ellen and John Ross" Well that did not take them long They are Fools just where in the Hell are they starting this Little Doomed _campaign_ ." John Ross Put the file in his hand down and started to talk " If it was me I would Start in the Dallas Press and the Dallas high society We may not be weak but the McKay's putting out the perception that we are could have more Hounds at the door."

Sue Ellen Stood walked a Little to her Office and came back to the table with a good size Box .She opened it with a key and code to show Pamela and John Ross a bank of USB flash drives . Sue Ellen Sat back down and said " I have Dirt on all the Top Families and Companies This box is just the Dallas one. Its not the only one I have its just one of Many Boxes anyone The McKay's Bring into this Fight It a safe Bet I have something on them ." Pamela smiles at her I too have something like that set up its always good to have .. Data around and I have also gotten some new information about the McKay's through My P.I that can help in dealing with them." John Ross looked back and forth between his Mom and Wife . He was Happy that this New family the three of them formed was working so well together. He knows that they can handle the McKay Family all by themselves they Are Both very Strong,_Capable_ and Smart women but John Ross wanted to play some part in the plan so he then said to them " I see Y'all Got this well under control But I want help out to. Think of this strategy we have as some Family Bonding time." Sue Ellen and Pamela chuckled together and say to him " Fine you can help."

After their blueprint of the Plan was coming together Pamela , John Ross and Sue Ellen Finish up the Work they had for Ewing Global. Then they all when into the kitchen to start Dinner grilled beef tenderloin with a Herb-Garlic-Pepper Coating John Ross did on the Side Grill. Pamela started to do a Shrimp Scampi with Pasta which was a recipe she got from Afton her Mom . Sue Ellen Start on her Chewy Chocolate Chip Oatmeal Cookies that everybody loved. When the Cooking was Done they all sat down to a family meal with good conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Pamela and Sue Ellen while working at Ewing global came across some information about the McKay's. It seemed that Pamela aunt Katherine Had some shares in the McKay's company just 20%. But the shares were enough to get them in the door but there was a problem all of Katherine's property and holdings was willed to Cliff. Sue Ellen told Pamela that she needed to get control of all of cliff assets there were two ways to do this one to get power of attorney. To get a conservatorship over cliff. After work they came back to Sue Ellen's house and talk about what they've found and how It can help them in the fight with Rose and her daughter in law.

Pamela was having a wonderful time hanging out with her mother in law they got along so well. She also learn a lot working with and around Sue Ellen she loved the quality time they were spending together. Sue Ellen was also delighted to have Pamela around it was nice to have a daughter around to share and teach things to . She also learned some things and Pamela was also teaching her new tricks of the trade. It was a great sense of family between them it was one of the many things she loved about having Pamela around and with John Ross. In Sue Ellen's home office they sat about planning to taking down Rose and only Margaretta . Pamela contacted a lawyer to draw up some papers for a conservatorship the lawyer was a friend of Sue Ellen so it was someone they could trust. Later in the day John Ross stop by to check up on them he got out of his car and walked to the door opened it and felt like he was home.

He always appreciate it when it was just the three of them they made a strong core of family and power. John Ross was gloriously joyful about that fact even though he still wished his father was still around to partake in this New Bond. He swaggered into the office where the two most important ladies in his life were sitting leaning against the door. "Ladies what are you two up to today" said john Ross it warms my heart seeing the two together plotting to take down your rivals J. R Would be proud.  
Sue Ellen smirked and said" well if it isn't my only child here to pay his mother a visit and we are fine thanks for asking have a seat my son".  
With the gym or the route to a  
"My darling husband its good to see you" Pamela stands walks over and gives him a passionate kiss they look into each other's eyes she puts her hand on his face and says I missed you today. They stand there charmed by each other Sue Ellen clears her throat they look over and laugh they forgot she was in the room. John Ross said " sorry about that mom we sometimes get so wrapped up in ourselves to notice that there are others in the room". They both up date it John Ross on the situation he understood the plan they had.

But he had to tell them the developments that happened at Ewing global after they left for today. It seemed that Elena Ramos somehow got a hold of cliff shares in the company. John Ross told them he believed that Cliff himself gave Elena the shares to cause trouble so not only are the McKay's on their list but also the Ramos family. John Ross also believed the sooner Pamela had control over cliff the better so that was their first priority.  
Pamela could not understand why in the world her father would give away part of his company to a nobody like Elena Ramos it angered her to know that her father when out and got himself a fake daughter. Someone he could manipulate and control easily let's face it Elena Ramos was not that smart when in came to the business or relationships. Cliff always wanting an obedient dog and for a while there Pamela and Frank were that. Until they saw their father for what he really was and if Elena Ramos is thinking she is somehow exempt from cliff 's cruelty she is sadly mistaken the minute she steps out of line he will put her on the pasture so fast it will make her head spin. Pamela told all of this to John Ross and Sue Ellen and they both knew it to be true that girl did not know the hornets nest she walked into Clifford would cut her the minute she was not useful to his goals.

Sue Ellen could never understand why Elena to the easy way first it was her not paying the loan back, then it was her using her relationship with John Ross then her relationship with Christopher to buy leeway, it was her using relationship with Bobby Ewing to get out of a deal, her hiding Drew, her checking oil on bobby's land without permission and the list goes on. This new deal she had with cliff was just another in a long line of Elena hiding, trading in, shielding any and all her actions to get a leg up in business. The minute Sue Ellen really got to know Elena Ramos she saw her as a social climber trading in on her relationships this was a pattern of behavior it was unfortunate that Elena could not see it and break the cycle.

The conservatorship need to happen faster now then anticipated so Sue Ellen and Pamela got right on it . They also so Wanted to have a sit down with Elena to see where her head was at . They got there opportunity the very next day it seemed a not only was Elena a social climber she was also mixing it up with a Rose and Margaretta Mckay. That does not sit well with Pamela and Sue Ellen on top of the deal with Cliff she's spending time, cutting deals or trying to cut deals with the mckay's like couldn't get any worse. This was not what they expect it when they went to oil barons club. Sue Ellen was sitting at the table with Pamela we she saw Rose with Elena a couple of tables over she said to Pamela" which you look at that over there who says trash doesn't congregate. This is unacceptable and unbelievable I would never thought Elena would stoop so low and I guess I was wrong." Pamela looked over saw what was happening and said we need to deal with those three they have made targets of our families, our lives and our businesses they need to be taught a lesson. It has to be old school Dallas I want the fear of the divine put into them."


End file.
